703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply "The Idol") is perhaps the biggest twist to ever occur in 703N Survivor history. Its purpose is to, one way or another, give the holder immunity when they choose to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. The Hidden Immunity Idol made its debut in Survivor: Wales. It is not to be confused with the Tribal Immunity Idol or Individual Immunity Necklace, as the Hidden Immunity Idol is not available at challenges. However, clues to the whereabouts of the idol are often either given to the survivors at the start of a season or, in the case of , given to a player when they are sent to Exile Island. Overview Despite its potential to make its owner survive longer in the game, it can only be used once (where the idol will be either re-hidden or discarded after its use). With this, owners should be careful about divulging information about possessing one and/or when to use it, because a player can still be eliminated with the idol, thus going home bringing his/her idol with him (dubbed as "flushing"). Another limitation is that, the idol is only valid until a given deadline (usually Until the final 5). A player may hold more than one idol (if available). Appearance See Gallery Development/Format Players must use the idol after the votes have been cast, but before the host reveals them. This gesture will force castaways to become more cautious on possessing it and/or divulging information about possessing one. With this format, it is crucial for players to use his/her idol at the right time. Contestants must draw the idol at a Tribal Council where they are sure to receive votes, or else, they will either waste the idol (if they had either no votes against them or if they have votes, there may not be enough to eliminate them) or getting eliminated without even using the idol. This was dubbed by several contestants as flushing. Once the idol is used, it is usually rehidden. From this point forward, the idols are valid up until the Tribal Council where there are only five or six contestants remain. When the castaway is voted out as a direct result of the use of the Hidden Immunity Idol, that person is said to have been "Idoled out". Clues To find Hidden Immunity Idols easier, clues are provided to castaways. As the season progresses, more clues will be provided, regardless if the idol has already been found or not. These clues can be shared to others by the finder/s' choosing. But it is also possible (however extremely unlikely) to find an idol without a clue. These clues may be a cryptic message similar to Tree Mail, or advice as to how to find the idol. Over the years, the clues for the Hidden Immunity Idol have varying ways of how they were given to contestants: * In Wales there was a clue given to both tribes at the beginning of the game in the form of a fill in the blank formula. The answer to the idol were coordinates to a location, however clues weren't given out until the merge. * In Africa contestants received clues by being sent to Exile Island. * In subsequent seasons, the castaways were given clues to the the idol after winning a reward and were instructed to guess a coordinate on a grid or a Survivor on the canon show. *In Minoan Empire & Siem Reap, the contestants would compete individually for reward and go to the Labyrinth (M.E) or the Temple (S.R). Both places are fairly similar to each other in the way they work. Strategy Several strategies were developed by contestants that has something to do with the Hidden Immunity Idol. Here is a non-exhaustive list of how the idol was used over the series: * Making the holder believe that they will not be voted out, but then blindsiding them * Splitting votes to defuse any power gained by playing the idol * Passing idols to another player to save them * Potentially removing the possibility of a tie vote * Feigning possession of an idol * A player not possessing an idol taunting another player who has one to surrender or use the object, inducing indecision at the side of the owner * Handing out multiple idols to shield more potential targets There have been several instances that a person that is caught looking for the idol has become an immediate target, so it is crucial that searchers must be undetected when looking for it. If a Hidden Immunity Idol is played, the user would be immune for the Purple Rock tiebreaker. If all players who received votes use idols, and all votes are voided, a revote would happen, but the users would be immune for that round of voting. List of people who have owned a Hidden Immunity Idol *Kevin (Used to protect himself, Sam was voted out as a result) (So Scandalous) *Ometepe (Used to protect himself, Pete was voted out as a result) (And The Winner Is...) *Bailey (Used to protect Ahad, Josh was voted out as a result) (Two Sides Of A Coin) *Jace (Used to protect Bryce, Danny was voted out as a result) (No Holds Barred) *Joe (Used to protect himself) (I Do Not Have A Clue) *Joe (Used to protect himself) (You F*cked Up Once Again) *Alf (Blindsided with the idol) (Slayed My Life!!!) *Tyler P. (Used to protect Jace, Tyler F. was voted out as a result) (It's Your Time To Go Now) *Gavin (Used to protect himself, Eddie was voted out as a result) (BITCH I AM THE PLAN) *Jordan (Used to protect himself, Eddie was voted out as a result) (BITCH I AM THE PLAN) *Perry (Used to protect himself, Norbert was voted out with majority) (Do You Still Consider Yourself To Be A Flop?) *Tyler (Used to protect himself, Szymon was voted out with majority) (I Didn't Even Try) *Bjorn (Used to protect Tyler, Lukas was voted out as a result) (I Told You that Like Two Tribals Ago) *Tom (Used to protect himself, Blaine was voted out as a result) (You Are One Messy, Crazy, Paranoid Hoe) *Boo (Blindsided with the Dunan idol) (Torrintial Shitstorm) *Domonique (Used to protect Joe) (Nothing Was the Same) *Alex (Used to protect himself) (Nothing Was the Same) *Domonique (Used to protect Nuno) (A Rollercoaster I Wanna Get Off) *Charley (Used to protect Nathan) (One More Rock Should Do It) *Chris (Used to protect himself, Scott was voted out as a result) (TBA) Fake Idols *Tom found a fake idol hidden by the hosts of the season. *Alex found multiple fake idols hidden by the hosts of the season. Other Idols In some seasons idols other than the Hidden Immunity Idol have been present. In several "idols" known as Artifacts were in play. Types of different Idols/Artifacts Australia *'The Spear Of Despair:'Cuts a contestant of your choosing challenge score in half. *'Coat Of Arms:' Works like an Express Pass (TAR). You move on automatic to the next round but you cannot vote in that tribal council. *'Medallion Of Truth:' Forces someone to reveal who they voted for at tribal council. *'The Necklace Of Light:' Gives you or someone an advantage in the immunity challenge. *'The Necklace Of Darkness:' Gives you or someone else a disadvantage in the immunity challenge. *'Orb Of Negation:' Negates two votes against you at tribal council. Contestants Voted Out Due to an Idol Being Played Gallery Wales_HII.jpg|''Wales'' MongoliaHII.jpg|''Mongolia'' ResurgenceIdol.png|''Resurgence'' Minoan_Empire_Hidden_Immunity_Idol.jpg|''Minoan Empire'' TorrinIdol.jpg|''Skye Islands'' (Torrin) AtafuIdol.jpg|''Tokelau'' (Atafu) Saranoaidol2.jpg|''Papua New Guinea'' (Saranoa) VisayasHiddenImmunityIdol.jpg|''Visayas'' SumbawaIdol.jpg|''Sumbawa'' S20TC14Idol.png|''Heroes vs. Villains'' Keralaidol.jpg|''Kerala'' TacanaIdol.png|''San Marcos'' (Tacana) CaracolIdol.jpg|''Caracol'' Chaosidol.jpg|''Chaos'' (Kahakai) Boraboraidol.jpg|''Bora Bora'' TharrosIdol.jpeg|''Carthage'' (Tharros) SogeumIdol.png|''Hallasan'' (Sogeum) Edessaidol.png|''Byzantium'' (Edessa) Oronaidol.jpg|''Kiribati'' (Orona) Yangra_Idol.jpg|''Tibet'' (Yangra) TradareIdol.png|''Romania'' (Tradare) Category:Gameplay Category:Game-Changing Twists